Sfinks (Mniszkówna)/14
Kategoria:Sfinks XIV Wielki parowiec angielski „Glaring” wypływał z portu. Łagodnymi zwrotami omijał stojące na kotwicy okręty, kurzył dymem czarnym i pienił wodę za sobą tak, że zostawał po nim szlak jakby rany wyciętej w morzu, bulgoczącej pianą zbitą na miazgę. Brzeg, zabudowania portowe usuwały się w głąb lądu. Kontynent tworzył teraz półkole. Miało się wrażenie, że port i miasto wsuwają się w środek lądu: tak nikły, malały, aż stały się tylko punktem małym i ten wreszcie zatonął w zielonej fali, pokrytej fryzami pian. Parowiec sunął wolno, z majestatem, biorąc pod siebie nadpływające do jego stóp w kornym hołdzie krótkie fale. Dosięgnął pełni morza. Otoczyły kadłub potężne zwały wód, coraz większe bałwany rosły, podnoszone przez wiatr; oblizywały gładkie boki kadłuba z warkiem głodnych zwierząt. „Glaring” odsuwał wodne masy, wspinając się lekko na ich grzbiety, miażdżył je, parł naprzód nieustraszony, wielokrotny już zwycięzca w walce z morzem. Wkrótce miał ujrzeć przed sobą ocean i dążył ku niemu z paradą swych rozwitych dymów, ufny w mocarność swych maszyn. Wiatr wschodni dął w bok statku, wody opluwały pokład obficie. Zrobiło się chłodno. Obłoki zawisły nisko ołowiane, ciężkie. Pokład opustoszał, podróżni schodzili do salonów. Zbliżała się pora lunchu. Halina Strzemska wytrwała najdłużej. Stojąc przy barierze pokładu, przeprowadziła wzrokiem cały horyzont niknącego lądu, aż do chwili jego zatonięcia w otchłaniach. Z rozkoszą puściła oczy na bezkresne odmęty, bliżej błękitnoszare, w oddali brudnozielone, zawsze przepyszne, zawsze cudownym urokiem tchnące, zawsze dla niej ukochane. Długo topiła źrenice w głębinach gór wodnych, przenikając je do dna, odgadując ich tajemnice. Wiatr ją smagał, lecz się nie chwiała, przeciwnie, lubiła to zmaganie się z żywiołem, który uderzając złowrogim skrzydłem w gładką taflę oceanu zdolny był podnieść go do potęgi tajfunu. Halina trzymała się mocno żelaznej balustrady silnymi dłońmi a wicher uderzał w nią, porywał woal z jej panamy, owijając nim jak złotożółtą błyskawicą jej głowę. Wiatr oblepiał jej postać białymi fałdami lekkiej tkaniny, wydmuchiwał ciemnordzawe włosy spod kapelusza i ją całą zda się unosił naprzód ku sobie, że wyglądała jak białozłoty motyl, zaczepiony o burtę parowca. Kontynent wsiąknął już dawno w bezdenną toń, znikły wszystkie ślady bliskości lądu, statek nurzał się już w pełni zbałwanionych sinostalowych odmętów morza. Myśl Haliny biegła naprzód, wyprzedzając statek. Pełną piersią wciągnęła w płuca słonojodowe tchnienie morskie, duch jej nabierał tężyzny, jakby pod wpływem narkotyku upajającego duszę stęsknioną, duszę, która łaknie wyzwolenia z oków codzienności i dąży ku swojej baśni wymarzonej. Sny dzieciństwa i pierwszych wiośnianych lat spełnione w części, ale cały przepych ich treści zatopiony jeszcze w błękitnej mgle najtajniejszych tęsknot i najświętszych marzeń widziała w cudnej glorii niepokalanie boskiej ekstazy. W takich jedynych chwilach wszystko, co było w niej najistotniejszego, co tworzyło jej naturę, co serce jej przepełniało uczuciem, składała w hołdzie tej wizji, wizji-bóstwu. Czuła i teraz, stojąc na pokładzie, smagana wiatrem, zapatrzona w bezmiary i otchłanie morza, że wizja uroczna płynie już ku niej, by ją pogrążyć w zaczarowanym kręgu. Unosiła już ją egzaltacja przeczuć najdroższych. Halina nieczęsto poddawała się przemożnym nakazom takiej chwili. Zbyt uroczysta była dla niej, by mogła stać się powszednią. Serce jej ścisnął żal, że nie jest sama, że obecnie musi być trzeźwa, gdyż jest wśród ludzi. Na pokładzie snuli się marynarze, kilku podróżnych wyjrzało z kabin, aby zbadać pogodę. Strzemska nagle przypomniała sobie, że ma list pana Jacka, otrzymany w porcie, który właśnie opuścili i że listu jeszcze nie czytała. W ostatnich czasach, szczególnie po wróżbie fakira, dręczył ją dziwny niepokój o starego przyjaciela. Miewała sny o nim niemiłe i bardzo często nasuwał się jej wyobraźni w sposób budzący w niej lęk o niego. Czuła dla tego starca kult wyjątkowy i jakby uczucie córki do ojca. Był jej bliski. – Co on pisze? Z tym pytaniem szła do kabiny, gdy zaskoczył ją hałaśliwy głos gongu, zwołujący na lunch. Zbliżył się do niej młody Włoch-turysta w białym, wytwornym stroju. – Pani znowu samotnie marzyła... Nie odważyłem się jej przerywać, jakkolwiek morze boksuje i podmuchy ze wschodu są nieco chłodne. Wszak na morzu pozwala mi pani również opiekować się sobą, nieprawdaż? Strzemska podniosła na niego zdumione oczy. – Opiekować się mną? – Och, pani tak groźnie patrzy! Sądzę, że jako towarzysz pani w podróży i przy stole mam prawo opieki nad nią. Czyż na morzu mam być zdetronizowany? – Ależ proszę, owszem... przy lunchu jest pan zupełnie miły i.. znośny. Ciemny rumieniec wystąpił na smagłej twarzy Włocha. – Zachęta niepobudzająca – mruknął. – Musi pan, niestety, poprzestać na takiej – zaśmiała się. – No, dobrze, jestem wytrwały, tylko ten Hindus-filozof drażni mnie. – Dlaczego? Mahawastu Dżhanu jest bardzo ciekawy. Za jego pośrednictwem poznałam fakira-bramina. – Wiem, uczył panią sanskrytu i wróżył pani. To niezupełnie bezpieczne. Z pomocą swego fakira będzie panią hipnotyzował, a taka hipnoza bywa nieraz trująca... – A czy pan wie, jaki jest na to najpewniejszy antydot? – Nie wiem. – Skoro jest już ktoś zahipnotyzowany, wówczas żadna hipnoza nie działa. Strzemska weszła do sali jadalnej. Włoch patrzył na nią niepewnie. Był zaintrygowany. Sala, przepełniona mnóstwem osób, rozbrzmiewała gwarem rozmów. Wykwintne, strojne postacie kobiet kwitły w otoczeniu mężczyzn cywilnych i wojskowych. Wesoło grupowały się pary przy stole. Do Strzemskiej podsunął się natychmiast Mahawastu Dżhanu. Skierował oczy na Halinę i asystującego jej Włocha. Niechęć, niecierpliwość wystąpiła wyraźnie na jego twarzy. Strzemska zwróciła się do niego wesoło i przyjaźnie: – Nie widziałam pana od wypłynięcia z portu, sądziłam że pan został na ladzie. – Skądże! Obserwowałem panią przez cały czas zapatrzenia się jej w morze. – Doprawdy? Skąd?... Siedli do stołu. Hindus pochylił ku niej swój biały turban na pysznej głowie. – Mam taką skrytkę na pokładzie statku, skąd widziałem panią wybornie, jednak z daleka. Więcej przeczuwałem, gdyż wyrazu jej twarzy dostrzec nie mogłem... – Jakiż wniosek przeczuć? – Jak zwykle. Tęsknota wielka za czymś, co w duszy pani żyje potężne, może niezłomne, co wywołuje baśniowe fatamorgany i... jest hipnozą pani. Po jasnej twarzy Strzemskiej przebiegły nerwowe drgania i usta jej zadrżały silniej. Chcąc zagłuszyć swoje uczucia, spojrzała bokiem na Włocha uśmiechnięta. – Słyszał pan? Hipnoza. – Słyszę – odparł kwaśno. – Na panią działa jakaś olbrzymia hipnoza. Odczułem ją od razu, gdy panią poznałem. Fakir to potwierdził – mówił Mahawastu Dżhanu. – Ale dziś unikała pani marzeń, odtrącając je od siebie. Strzemska rzuciła na niego wzrokiem ciekawym. Na ustach buddysty zjawił się blady uśmiech. – Czy odgadłem? – Ostatni wniosek trafny. – Że pani jest pod wpływem silnej hipnozy czy narkozy to także wniosek nieomylny. Dotąd jej nie znam, lecz wkrótce odgadnę, przeczuję. Muszę. Cień niepokoju omglił rysy Strzemskiej, jednocześnie buntem zapłonęły jej oczy, wyraz dumy osiadł w nich, gasząc chwilowy ich blask. Twarz jej ochłodła na krótko, bo nawet czując na sobie badawcze spojrzenie czarnoopalowych źrenic Hindusa uśmiechnęła się niby swobodnie, lecz przy wyrazie jej twarzy uśmiech ten był zagadkowy. Rzekła z pozorną swobodą: – Owszem, to do odgadnięcia łatwe, przedmioty moich tęsknot i marzeń są panu dawno wiadome. Słowa te wywarły pewną konsternację. Włoch zapłonął ogniście, Hindus wpił w nią oczy pytające. Halina zaśmiała się szczerze ubawiona. – Więc nie odgadujecie panowie? Zwrot w liczbie mnogiej wywołał marsa na twarzy Hindusa. – Nie, pani – odrzekł poważnie. – Ja... bałbym się – wtrącił Włoch. – Ha, ha, ha – śmiała się Halina. – Ależ znaną tęsknotą moją jest... Sfinks i białe dżongdże indyjskie. – Aaa! – Cóż w takim razie znaczą wróżby fakira – spytał Hindus. – Śmiech pani brzmi nienaturalnie. – Pan zbyt wiele chce odgadywać. Tymczasem przedmioty tęsknot moich, które wymieniłam, są także nie do osiągnięcia. – Dlaczego? – spytał Włoch. – Niechże mi pan tu, na ocean, sprowadzi Sfinksa. – A, ba!... Gdyby samo pragnienie moje wystarczyło, już by tu był. Ale pan – zwrócił się do Hindusa ze złośliwym uśmiechem – posiada różne magiczne tajemnice, czerpane z tych tam sanskryckich ksiąg. Powinien pan sprowadzić pani tego potwora, aż tu, na statek. – Możność moja nie dosięga Sfinksa. Pani jest uosobieniem jego i dlatego odgadnąć panią i przeniknąć trudno – rzekł Hindus poważnie. Strzemska miała oczy błyszczące. Podniosła w górę kielich burgunda, mieniącego się w krysztale jak płynny rubin. – Zdrowie tego, kto tęsknoty moje choć w części zaspokoi! – Żałuję, że nie jestem Herkulesem – rzekł Włoch z rezygnacją. Mahawastu Dżhanu powstał z wyrazem ożywienia i wysoko wzniósł kieliszek. – Dobrze! Zdrowie tego, kto w części ziści marzenia pani... wyjawione. Zaznaczam... Halina spojrzała na niego ciekawie. Na Hindusa patrzyło całe towarzystwo za stołem, gdyż nie widziano go tak podnieconego. Stuknęli się kieliszkami. Halina zanurzyła na chwilę źrenice w bezdennej głębinie przepastnych jak noc księżycowa oczach Hindusa. – Dzika bestia – szepnęła końcami warg, czując w żyłach dreszcz jakiś niesamowity. Mahawastu Dżhanu pochylił się nad nią. – A gdy spełnię marzenie pani, co... potem?... Ocknęła się. Zsunęła brwi i śmiało wytrzymała wzrok jego. – Cała sanskrycka filozofia pańska i wszystkie magie braminów waszych, i hipnotyzmy fakirów nie byłyby zdolne stworzyć dla mnie większego szczęścia nad spełnienie marzeń moich, nad osiągnięcie ideału tęsknoty. Hindus wyprostował się dumnie. Był zawiedziony. – A, jeśli tak... to jest również ponad możność moją. Strzemska zmieniła temat rozmowy. Po lunchu, ponieważ wicher się wzmógł i bałwany zbytnio opluwały statek, Halina zamknęła się w swojej kabinie i odpieczętowała list pana Jacka. Półleżąc w wygodnym fotelu, czytała: „Droga Pani. Chcę się oderwać od szarej rzeczywistości i pędzę wyobraźnią na południowy wschód, gdzie Pani przebywa gdzieś na falach oceanu lub wśród cudów indyjskiej przyrody. Szczęśliwa Pani! Okrzyk ten uświadomi ją co do obecnej psychologii... Jestem w kraju, ale jakże go sobie inaczej wyobrażałem, gdzież są moje marzenia i sny? Wojna zostawiła ślady swoje krwawe na całym społeczeństwie, piętno to, wybite brutalnym obuchem deprawacji. Jakaż zmiana w ludziach przeokropna! Czyż to są ludzie wolnego kraju, ludzie, wyzbyci oków niewoli, których duch już wyzwolony bujać powinien lotem orlim pod najwznioślejszymi szczytami ideału! Ten duch polski zda się był nieśmiertelny, za niego ginęło tysiące serc młodych, zapalnych, tak opanowanych ideą, że niemal opętanych przez nią. Ten duch polski wszak żył, dążył do chwili wyzwolenia i oczekiwał bohatersko na tę chwilę wielką. A oto nadeszła i... gdzież jest nasz duch? Wyzwolony, wolny, zatem potężny... Gdzież on jest? Ach, Pani droga, jakże smutno, bo szukam go na próżno! Pamiętam twoje milczenie, Pani, pod Sfinksem. Milczałaś, a jam śnił o Polsce. Milczałaś słusznie, bo snów się nie przerywa, gdy są zbyt cudne... Wielkim wizjonerem był Wyspiański, którego zaledwo po powrocie do kraju czytałem u Ezopa Jerzejskiego. „Wesele” (dar Pani) to doba obecna. Ach, jakże boleśnie sprawdziło się „Wesele” i trwa nadal! Jesteśmy właśnie w momencie tańca. Chochoł nam gra, Chochoł słomiany na patykach, a my tańczymy jak obłąkani, jak senni, bo jakiś dur spadł na nas, dur zaślepienia, głuchoty duchowej... „Rozpion się nad nami Los”, lecz „Lęk i Strach nas nie wzion”, bo nie usłyszeliśmy głosu ducha. A Chochoł mówi do Jaśka: „Powyjmuj im kosy z rąk, poodpasuj szable z pęt, zaraz ich odejdzie smęt, na czołach im kółka zrób, skrzypki im do ręki daj, ja muzykę zacznę sam, tęgo gram, tęgo gram...” My już tańczymy we śnie jakiegoś duru, obyż nam kos z rąk nie wyjęto i obyż nam nie „roześmiano się w nos”, wedle zachęty Chochoła, bo „już chwytajom się w tan, już nie czujemy ran, zniknął czar”. Ale Chochoł mówi: „to drugi czar”, czar snu jakby somnambulicznego, w którym łatwo ojczyznę zgubić, jak Jasiek zgubił złoty róg, bo szukał czapki z pawich piór. „Czapkę wicher niesie, róg huka po lesie, zostanie się ino sznur...” A tymczasem „nas chyciło jakieś spanie” w tanecznym kręgu przy muzyce Chochoła. A tu „Pieje kur; ha, pieje kur” – czyż z nas nikt go nie słyszy!... O, Pani droga, jak beznadziejnie smutno w Polsce, bo takie mgły gęste omotały społeczeństwo, że znikło w tym tumanie wszystko, co było piękne, święte, drogie dla Polaka. Giniemy, Pani, duchowo i to już nie pesymizm, lecz prawda. Ratunku! – woła Polska do swych synów, ale oni... tańczą we śnie, zahipnotyzowani muzyką Chochoła... Szczególnych doznaję wrażeń, patrząc na społeczeństwo nasze dziś, po tylu latach wygnania, dziś gdy już mamy Polskę. Wrażenia moje są bolesne. Brak sił i możności widzę u tych, którzy by pragnęli ratunku ojczyzny kosztem życia własnego. Będąc sekretarzem Mgławicza, nic nie mogłem w tym zakresie uczynić, więc teraz tym bardziej, skoro ze stanowiska tego wystąpiłem. Pożegnałem ekscelencję, gdyż on należy do partii chcącej budować nie ojczyznę, lecz własną egzystencję. Mgławicz zapisał się do szeregów tych, którzy się źle czują w otoczeniu ludzi o odmiennych poglądach, ludzi chcących przede wszystkim dobra Polski, nie zaś swojego wyłącznie. Partia, w jakiej przebywa Mgławicz, dąży do zupełnej samodzielności w rządzie, by móc na jego fundamentach budować własne twierdze. Aleksy Mgławicz jest bezwzględnie wciągnięty w otchłań tych knowań i sądzę z wielu powodów, że bliskim jest jego przejrzenie. Pani wpływ na niego byłby, o ile wiem, kolosalny, a więc zbawienny. Ale Pani się od wpływów tych usunęła. To źle, Pani droga, bo tu nie chodzi o własne uczucia, lecz o człowieka na odpowiedzialnym stanowisku. Wpływać dodatnio na swoje otoczenie on nie może, gdyż jest sam pod wpływami, ale mógłby przynajmniej nie grzęznąć i jasno widzieć co się dzieje w Polsce. Partia jego to towarzystwo wzajemnej adoracji, popierają głównie siebie, obdarzają się zaszczytami i orderami najwyższymi w Polsce bez względu na to, czy dany osobnik zasłużył istotnie na takie odznaczenie. To, co się dzisiaj dzieje w Polsce, każe stawiać ponure horoskopy i przypuszczam, że Mgławicz zrozumie to wkrótce. Pani droga, wróć do Polski, wróć do kraju własnego. Pisałaś, że takich jak Pani marzycieli Polska nie potrzebuje, ale właśnie nam brak marzycieli, idealistów. Materializm, cynizm, oportunizm rozszerza się coraz groźniejszym zalewiskiem. W Polsce czeka praca olbrzymia, tu potrzebne siły nowe, siły twórcze, o podkładzie na wskroś idealnym, szeroko pojętym, bez partyjnych party kularyzmów i związkowych obostrzeń. Tu trzeba pracy ogólnej, nie zaś prac krecich, tu trzeba pełni światła, nie ciemności, w której partyjne kopcą latarnie. Wiem, że to są prace nie z zakresu Pani i nie na jej barki, ale każdy najdrobniejszy czyn i każda myśl skierowana ku istotnemu odrodzeniu Polski jest kroplą dobra i piękna w morzu zła i bezprawia, kroplą, która ginie, lecz tworzy. Nie jest teraz w Polsce miło, przyznaję, nie jest wesoło, jest nawet bardzo smutno, ale właśnie dlatego nie trzeba stąd uciekać, lecz starać się wytworzyć w Polsce ideałów jak najwięcej, by zmienić jej ponury smutek w radosny stos światła promieniującego. Do tego natura Pani impulsywna, energiczna, samodzielna, marzycielska, hołdująca pięknu i sile, a zatem i dobru nadaje się w zupełności. Szkoda zapału Pani dla Indii i oceanów. Pani przyjedzie, bo Pani to zrozumie.” Pan Jacek opisywał jeszcze dużo szczegółów, o których wiedział, że zaciekawią Strzemską. O Mgławiczu była jeszcze taka wzmianka: „Jednak należy on do wstrzemięźliwych pod każdym względem. Widocznym jest, że człowiek ten posiada w sobie duży zasób samokrytycyzmu i że czasy ostatnie etyki w nim jeszcze nie zabiły do reszty, co się spostrzega u innych. Idea użycia materialnego rozrosła się w Polsce zastraszająco. Młodzi i starsi pławią się w epikurejskich rozkoszach i wyuzdaniu. Pijaństwo wśród młodzieży wiejskiej i miejskiej burżuazji, karciarstwo, rozpusta, erotyzm, są to wrzody toczące organizm społeczeństwa naszego. Mgławicz znajduje się pod wpływem tych wyziewów zakaźnych, otaczają go pokusy i ciągną w błoto hulaszcze. Pomimo tych pokus trzyma się on jednak w pewnej rezerwie. Umie władać sobą przynajmniej pod względem etycznym i pod tym względem jest silniejszy niż inni. Pływa, ale się nie nurza. Pragnę sercem całym, aby i on nie pogrążył się w tę kąpiel gorącą, zabójczą, która resztę krwi i sił wydziera Polsce. Przyjazd drogiej Pani byłby dla niego zbawieniem. Jego warto ratować, on nie jest do rdzenia przejedzonym przez zarazę doby obecnej. Mógłby stać się człowiekiem nowej, dobrej przyszłości, gdyby wyrwało się go z dzisiejszej stęchlizny.” Skończywszy list Sybiraka, Strzemska zamyśliła się głęboko. Niepokój, odczuwany dawniej, wypełznął teraz i nurtował. Więc fakir wróżył trafnie... Dlaczego on nie pisze o sobie. Co się z nim samym dzieje?... Pytania te dręczyły ją jak złe a nieokreślone przeczucia. Przerzuciła list raz jeszcze, czytając go urywkami, badała charakter pisma nierówny, urywany. Snadź drżącą ręką kreślone litery miały w sobie niekiedy jakby krzyk rozpaczy. Strzemska umiała czytać z fizjonomii liter. List pana Jacka był dla niej ciekawym eksperymentem, ale ponieważ rozumiała i kochała tego starca, niepokój jej wzrastał. Zagłębiła się w fotelu i zamknęła oczy. Ujrzała w wyobraźni sylwetkę pana Jacka, ale jakże inną! Wychudłe policzki starca tonęły teraz w zaroście białym jak śnieg, wąsy miał białe i one to dziwnie odbijały się od żółtej, pergaminowej skóry. Nos nieco orli zaostrzył się, usta miały w sobie tragiczny wyraz, białe przerzedzone włosy okrywały czaszkę żółtą i suchą. W rysach twarzy był smutek i zaciętość energii, woli i jakiejś siły przemożnej, czoło wysokie poryte bruzdami myśli i smutku. Na czole nad brwiami guzy wybitne, znamionujące bystrość umysłu, pod nimi oczy myślące, siwostalowe o szczególnym wyrazie nieugiętej męskiej potęgi charakteru, przepojone tęskną zadumą, jakby ten człowiek widział ponad głowami tłumów odległe horyzonty. Był w tych oczach zmęczonych bezdenny smutek, był ból okropny, ale był żal i cierpienie za ogół, były pytania jakieś trwożne. Ten sam – myślała Strzemska – tylko zbielał, zżółkł i zgiął się fizycznie, męka jakaś niewypowiedziana tchnęła w jego rysy tyle wyrazu bólu i goryczy, skrzywiła mu usta tragicznie, wlała do oczu ufnych, do oczu miłujących tyle bezdennego smutku, tyle pytań. Gdzież twoje nadzieje, starcze, gdzie twój optymizm złoty, gdzie wiosna twoich tęsknot i umiłowań, gdzie twoja wiara dziecięca w swego boga-ojczyznę, gdzie twój zapał, twój jasny, pogodny wzrok? Czyż on jest teraz takim samym, jak go widzę?... Skąd ta wizja dziwna tak nagle nadpłynęła, taka plastyczna?... Halina pogrążyła się w cichej, bezsłownej modlitwie, lecz powoli, powoli słowa jej własnej, nie uczonej modlitwy umilkły, bo oto obok postaci starca jęła wyłaniać się niby z mgły jakiejś mistycznej olbrzymia postać kamienna z piętnem stuleci na twarzy. Mgła szafirowosrebrna zaczęła się rozsuwać i ukazała Tajemnicę. Patrzyły na Strzemską głębokie oczodoły wiekowej epoki, ujrzała rysy skupione w satyrze niepojętego uśmiechu, ujrzała usta kamienne, na których jakby zastygły zgrzyty ironii, na których sarkazm zlewał się zgodnie z pobłażliwą filozofią myśliciela i mistyka. Zaduma i szyderstwo, obojętność i dziwaczny wyraz, ciekawość po tylu zdobytych prawdach i zagadkach, po tylu tajemnicach wszechświatowych istnień... A jednak w kamiennych oczodołach i na kamiennych ustach, pleśnią wieków opatynowanych, było jeszcze bolesne pytanie przy enigmatycznej wszechwiedzy. Sfinks... Strzemska wstrząsnęła się. To Sfinks z tamtej nocy srebrnobłękitnej, kiedy stała pod nim z panem Jackiem. Ileż razy potem była tam sama, zapatrzona w potężny pomnik tajemnicy wieków! Ileż razy tam marzyła, czytała i odgadywała te hieroglificzne rysy, czytając w nich odpowiedzi na pytania swoje najdroższe. I zawsze dziwiła się, że Sfinks, patrząc wyżartymi oczami w księżycową tarczę – pytał. Wszak w jego uśmiechu była już wiedza i przeczucie wszystkiego, i on jeszcze pytał, a pytaniem swoim mówił: – Świat jest odmętem wszystkich oceanów i mórz, wszelkiego chaosu, jest niezgłębionym odmętem tajfunów, nieprzebitą chmurą pustynnego huraganu, który niesie niebotyczne straszliwe trąby wirów. A z tych głębin, z tych burz i zawiei wyłaniają się ciągle nowe tajemnice i nowe, coraz nowe zagadki... Więc Sfinks pyta, choć wszystko wie, choć wszystko przeczuwa...